Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a laminated armoring material used as, e.g., a case for batteries, capacitors or the like, or a packaging material for food products, pharmaceutical products or the like, and also relates to its related technologies.
Description of the Related Art
The following description of related art sets forth the inventors' knowledge of related art and certain problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
In recent years, as mobile devices such as smartphones, tablet terminals, etc., are made thinner and lighter, as an armoring material for lithium ion secondary batteries or lithium polymer secondary batteries to be loaded in such mobile devices, in place of conventional metallic cans, a laminated material in which resin films are adhered on both surfaces of a metal foil is used. Further, as an armoring material, also in large batteries or capacitors for a power storage or a power source for electric vehicles, the use of a laminated material is being considered.
In general, although a laminated armoring material is thinner, lighter, and easier in forming and sealing, and therefore easier in handling in comparison to a metallic can, in a case of being used as a battery case, the metal face is never exposed outside. Therefore, the armoring material itself cannot be used as a conductor like in a dry battery. As a result, in many cases, insulated positive and negative electrode terminals are pulled out from the case for wire connection by soldering, etc., and the battery itself is fixed to a substrate or a housing with an adhesive tape, etc. Further, also for applications other than a battery case, an exposure of a metal face of a container package capable of efficient heating jam or prepared food products by contacting to a heating element or sterilizing by joule heating is desired.
In a laminated armoring material, since a metal foil is employed in the center of the layer, if the metal foil can be exposed by removing the outside resin layer, there is a possibility that it can be used as a conductor or a soldering section, etc.
As a technology for cutting only a resin layer without cutting a metal foil of a laminated armoring material, in a packaging bag for packaging food products or pharmaceutical tools in a sealed state, there is an easy-to-open packaging bag capable of being opened with one hand by forming a slit in the resin layer by laser processing or mechanical processing using a metal blade (see Patent Document 1: International Publication No. WO2009/090930).
The Patent Document 1 is directed to a technology for cutting a laminated armoring material in the cross-sectional direction to open a packaging bag, which cannot be employed for exposing a metal foil by removing a resin layer. Even if a laser is irradiated on a resin layer, a linear slit may be merely formed and the resin layer will not be removed in a plane shape, which does not cause an exposure of the metal foil having an area capable of being used for soldering. Further, it is very troublesome to reciprocate a laser to burn out the surface of a resin layer so that no resin remains.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. For example, certain features of the preferred described embodiments of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages and/or providing certain advantages, such as, e.g., disadvantages and/or advantages discussed herein, while retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.